Here Comes Goodbye
by RenRenTheGreat
Summary: Yuuri couldn't see, because he was never supposed to. Because his heart was broken, and Yuuri couldn't see.


Here Comes Goodbye

It was never meant to last. He'd known that from the beginning. An accidental engagement between a straight king and the man very much in love with him. Even hoping was pointless; the entire thing was doomed from the start. Despite that, he'd left his heart open, falling head-over-heels in love with someone who'd never accept it. Wolfram found the entire situation to be bitterly ironic; Yuuri instigated the engagement and defeated the blonde in a duel, making it impossible for him to withdraw it only to spend the next three years denying the whole thing.

Honestly, Wolfram didn't know what it was he did to Shinou to earn him this type of torture, this endless suffering. Everyday was a test of his patience, everyday he fell a little more for Yuuri, and everyday Yuuri broke his heart a little bit more. Everyone except the Maou himself could see it; see the heaviness weighing down on Wolfram's shoulders, the flicker of pain that crossed his face whenever Yuuri rejected even his slightest touch.

He wasn't surprised when, finally, one day, Yuuri called for him in his office, _knowing_ that this was to come. What was there to be surprised about? It was all a façade, a farce, a big misunderstanding. No, everyone knew it would come to this.

Wolfram stood outside the large door into the double black's office, his mind reeling and his heart breaking. He knew it was coming. The one word he'd feared for three years. _Goodbye_. Knowing Yuuri, there would likely be other words strung to it, but they had no meaning, no purpose to him. A fake apology would hardly heal the scars that would inevitably be left on his heart following this meeting. But it would be all that Yuuri could give him, all that Wolfram would ever receive. His knuckles rapped once against the surface, announcing his presence to the Maou, "Come in, Wolf." Even the nickname hurt. _Why couldn't Yuuri see that?_ Nevertheless, he turned the doorknob, swinging the door open and stepping inside.

As expected, Yuuri was behind the desk, his ever-present stack of papers waiting to be signed in front of him. He stood as Wolfram entered, a smile on his face, and the blond ex-prince wanted to knock it off of him. _Why couldn't Yuuri see? How could he_ smile _as he was about to break his best friend's heart?_ "You called for me?" For a split second, a mere instant, the smile faltered, before Yuuri spoke.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." The king stepped out from behind his desk, walking to where Wolfram stood, body erect, "I'm sorry Wolf-"

"Spare me your pity." The blond hissed, fists clenched tightly, "You can have your _freedom_, heika, you won't have to worry about me anymore." He knew he wouldn't be able to stand hearing Yuuri say it. The mask he'd held for three years was already beginning to crumble, bits and pieces falling away as he stood before his fiancée - no, his _king_.

Yuuri frowned, appearing confused by the other's choice of words, the look stabbing Wolfram through the chest, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't do this to me. _Please_. If I ever meant _anything_ to you, don't say it." He couldn't bear it, jerking his vision away from the king, eyesight focusing instead on the ground. _Why couldn't he see?_

"Wolfram, what's going on with you?"

In an instant their eyes met again, "This is goodbye, isn't it?" The elder snapped, "This is sorry I couldn't love you, right?" Yuuri merely stared at the other, sending a shudder down Wolfram's spine, "Why? Why aren't I good enough?" Traces of tears began to form in his bright green eyes, only one escaping to roll down his pale cheek, "Why can't you see how much I'm in love with you?"

Silence. Yuuri continued to stare, drawing a dry sob from the other, who quickly turned on his heel and darted out of the room.

He'd said too much. He wasn't supposed to say anything, just accept the rejection and leave. Accept his heartbreak with the grace and poise of a true noble, never let Yuuri see just how much he'd tortured Wolfram. _Yuuri couldn't see, because he was never supposed to_.

_Because his heart was broken, and Yuuri couldn't see._

This was written quite a while ago, when this (wonderful) song first came out, because it pretty much reminded me of this pairing the first time I heard it. Yeah, I'm that much of a dork. I actually wrote it with Yuuri's intention _not_ being to end things, leaving me to debate whether or not I wanted to write more because I _really_ like happy endings. But I liked the way the last few lines came out, so there it stays. Perhaps I'll pick it up again and do another chapter, but for now this is it.

I can has reviews?


End file.
